Line connectors or splicers in the fishing equipment field are not new. Representative examples of connector devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,984,882 and 3,936,971. There remains a need, however, for a sturdy line splicer which is strong and easy to use, particularly in the sense that it does not require the tying of knots to secure the lines to the splicer.